Statton
Statton is the city of the west, or known to some historians as the "Western Kingdom" however that term hasn't applied since before the treaty made between the three kings. It has the smallest population of around 100,000 people and is nowhere near as built up as Antioch or Sidon. Most of the buildings are very old and made of just wood, stone and plaster. There is no electricity here, no one even uses radios, which comes as a surprise to both Sidonians and Antiochians and probably not as a surprise to anyone else who lives outside cities, which is the majority of the population. In short, Statton is a very traditional city still stuck in the past. The buildings here are similar to medieval England architecture, made from uneven stones and wood. In some areas of the city, towards the heart, the streets are cobbled and farther out, the streets are merely padded down dirt. In the center of the town is the Mayor's castle, a large three story castle that has been standing ever since the city's founding 2,000 years ago. Although it has been renovated several times thanks to wars and weathering, its age still shows greatly. People here tend to be very old fashioned and like to recall stories both historical and myth. The belief in the Gods of Before is much stronger here than in the east and although people here don't openly practice their religion, it's clear that everyone here has their own gods they follow. Supersition is very strong here within the culture, which an outsider might find very surprising or almost creepy. The atmosphere of this city is lingering with lore and hidden myth, only perpetuated by its inhabitants, who believe strongly in the gods, lore, monsters, demons, and so on. Especially superstitious people here don't like to wander the streets at night for various reasons. Statton's influence does not lie in its poitical scene or location like Sidon and Antioch. In fact, it's the least of the three influential cities, but it's importance rests on the fact the city owns Liar's Lake, which is a gold mine of well...gold. Gold is buried inside certain rocks that are located all over the lake. In order to obtain it, people go out in boats with long breathing tubes and dive down to the bottom, break large rocks and put them in nets. Some companies have developed more of a mechanized process to this with large mechanical claws and explosives, but many still stick to the traditional method. History Statton is one of the oldest cities in Bahlmorea. Not long ago it was merely a cluster of villages until it formed into one huge mass...or city. When the village beginnings of the city were first built, it apparently was built on an unholy ground, or so they say. Plagues, famines, and attacks have happened to this city more than any other city, town, or village. This is where a lot of the heavy superstition comes from, the fact that their city MAY or may not be cursed. The City There is very little to no wealthy class in city, much more than the two other major cities. The only wealth class that conists here are bankers, welltodo shopkeepers, nobles, the mayor, and his advisors, but even their numbers are small. This may not come as a surprise, but most of the rich had packed up and moved to the Sol Colonies, Antioch, or Sidon. Living in Statton is not exactly a favored place to live in Bahlmorea. Stray dogs and cats roam the street like people, and the guards here are strict. Getting thrown in their infamous prisons for wandering around late at night is a very likely possibility for anyone, especially outsiders. However, the blackmarket trade here is very much alive and like anywhere else, it's usually just under the noses of officials and guards. This is the most likely place one could find an ancient map or book. Category:The North West Category:Locations